


All in an Afternoon

by Measured_Words



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Dates, Dinner, Established Relationship, F/M, Season/Series 03, Shopping, Spies & Secret Agents, Totally not a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: Hera lives for her work, but it isn't the only thing in her life - so how can she make them balance?





	All in an Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irusu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/gifts).



> Happy space swap :3 I hope you enjoy it - I love these two so much ;___;

Kanan leaned back against the Ghost's open hatch, looking down at her. Well, "looking." However he saw these days, Hera could always tell when his attention was on her. She turned to face him, unsurprised to find him smiling.

"So now that the kids are off to deliver those supplies… what did you have in mind?"

Hera smiled back, though she couldn't tell him everything she was planning. "We need our own supplies, so I'm off to check out the local market with Chopper."

"With Chopper?"

She smiled more broadly. "Well I thought you might want some time to yourself, you know, for meditation…"

"Hera." Kanan crossed his arms, and she couldn't hold back her laugh.

"Oh, I suppose you can come instead," she said, tossing her head. "Chop! We're heading out – keep monitoring the local scanners and let me know if you pick up anything useful."

The droid chattered in what was basically assent, rolling back up towards the cockpit, and she turned back to Kanan.

Now he looked suspicious. "Anything useful? We already have contacts with the resistance here on Barvoo."

She shrugged. "Well, you never know what you might turn up. We haven't spent much time here, after all."

Kanan considered her for another moment, then shrugged. "Sure. So what are we picking up at the market? Is this another meiloorun run?"

"Always! If we happen to see any, I mean. But there's a few things I want to pick up for Ghost if I can. And we might as well see what else this place has to offer - the resistance isn't exactly well stocked with things that aren't basic rations."

"Sounds like a nice time." He offered his arm, and she took it with only a mild twinge of guilt. It was so rare for them to have any time together, she wished she didn't have to worry about anything else. Kanan, she hoped, would understand. 

The market was fairly extensive, but most stalls has the same selection of approved Imperial imports, and not a meiloorun in sight. There were a few junk shops, but these were heavily picked over and overpriced. 

"Ugh," she said, leaving the last of them. "I'd be better off buying scrap and building my own connectors than anything I've seen on this planet."

"If we've struck out on parts, how about dinner?" Kanan turned his head towards a row of shops just off to the left, gesturing in that direction. "Something smells good."

There were a few places around that they’d passed, but Kanan’s attention had apparently been captured by the smell of frying meat and spices coming from one particular canteen. There were a few tables set up outside, and few more in the dimly-lit interior. Most patrons seemed to prefer to be outside in the sunshine, but a table away from the crowd suited her better, and Hera guided him inside.

There were some displays on the wall showing a few different dishes available at the stand, but they all seemed to involve the same basic components – some kind of local meat with a flat bread, thin shavings of some woody looking tuber, and some different coloured sauces.

"We'll get two of those," she said, pointing at one of the displays and passing over a few credits. The Barvoonian behind the counter chittered and waved its arms as it stashed the payment and turned back to the grill.

Kanan had already taken a seat at one of the tables – just exactly the one she would have picked. It had a clear view of the entrance and was close enough to the counter that they could dash out the kitchen if necessary. Not that she was expecting to have to make a run for it, but she did want to keep an eye out… Had Kanan figured out what was up, or was it just a standard precaution? It was hard to say, but she decided not to inquire as she slid onto the stool across from him.

"Well, hopefully it tastes as good as it smells. I think the sauces might be pretty spicy, so enjoy." 

"Sounds good." Kanan smiled, but crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "Maybe while we eat, you can tell me a little more about the woman that's been following us all afternoon?

Hera ducked her head. "I thought you might have noticed. We're running a sting."

"We are?" He sounded more bemused than anything. "Sounds fun."

"Yes, to track down a leak in Rebel intelligence. We thought we knew the source, so I let it slip that I'm supposed to be meeting an informant from one of the weapons factories on Ando while we're here. It looks like someone's been sent to keep an eye out and report back."

"It's not Kallus, is it?" He frowned as though bracing himself for the betrayal.

"No. He's the one who set this up."

"Okay." Kanan nodded. "So what's our move – take out our friend, drag them back to headquarters with us?"

"Chopper's scanning local communications, too, in case she sends in any reports. We need solid evidence, not just a coerced confession."

"Oh, so Chopper's in on it?" He shook his head, leaving whatever else he'd been about to say for later, as the Barvoonian trundled out from behind the counter to deliver the food. 

It wasn't quite what she'd expected – the bread covered the single large platter, and the meat and shavings were piled in the middle, with a tray of brightly coloured sauces on the side. These she nudged towards Kanan.

"Chopper doesn't have all the details," she said once they were on their own again, keeping her voice low. "Technically I shouldn't be sharing them with you either. High Command is afraid that if word gets out it will hurt morale."

Kanan huffed, taking a bite of a strip of meat he'd dipped in one of the sauces.

"I know – I know. I can trust you. I do trust you, Kanan." She reached her hand across the table. "But I respect the people at High Command, too. And besides…"

"It's okay, Hera. I knew an afternoon alone with just you was too much to ask for." He leaned forward, taking her hand. "But it has been nice, hasn’t it?"

"It has." She meant it. But admitting it brought a sense of anxious guilt. It wasn't fair to Kanan, and she didn't need half a day to lure out one spy, either. No one was getting her best. The rebels deserved that, but so did Kanan. But how could she worry about what she wanted, worry about wanting more than she'd already found, when there were so many suffering and she had the strength to fight for change? "I'm sorry it can't be more simple."

"Hey." He lifted her hand to his lips. "I'll take what I can get."

Hera smiled, knowing that what she wanted then was not to catch a spy, or even to sample the local cuisine. Well. Who knew how long it would take the others to deliver those supplies… Maybe she couldn't give him a whole afternoon, but an hour? Surely the rebellion could give her that. "I'll see what I can do about that when we get back to the ship."

"Alright. But first we need to catch your spy."

"First we need to eat dinner. I already paid for it." Somewhat reluctantly, Hera pulled her hand back. She tore off a piece of bread, wrapping it around some of the meat and shavings in the center of the table to make her point. It had a bit of sweet warmth to it, and the tubers were crunchier than she'd anticipated, if a little bland.

"Okay. We eat – then we'll head out to our 'meeting'. We give your spy a chance to make a report, then we catch her, drag her back to the Ghost, throw her in a cupboard – one without an airlock she can fit into – and take a little time to ourselves before the kids are back, if they aren't already. If anything comes up, Chopper can handle it."

"Deal," she said, tearing off another strip of bread and handing it to him. 

They ate quickly, though the food was good – better with the sauce, though Hera stuck to the milder version once Kanan had sampled all three. She checked her blaster as they went to leave, appreciating how Kanan carried himself now that they had a specific goal. This was another reason she hadn’t told him before. 

He paused in the doorway of the canteen and turned to take her hand.

"Hera – I know that with everything going on, there's no real chance to just have a nice afternoon together. But I had a nice afternoon with you."

"Thanks, Kanan. So did I."

He hesitated for just a moment before he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. "Good. Now let's go be rebels."

Hera stepped out into the street, heading purposefully back the way they'd come, towards a blind alley that would suit their purpose well. Kanan fell into step beside her. They could make this quick, complete their mission – and then they could go back to the ship, and be something else for each other for a little while.


End file.
